custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daniel.c.c.
i am always accepting guest or permanent guests in my comics. Hello Daniel.c.c.,and welcome to Custom Bionicles!We hope you continue to write you fanon articles and become a part of the Custom Bionicles team!If you have any questions for me,you can leave me a message on my talk or contact another on their talk page.-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:23, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Hello I am User:Lego aquaman13 thnak you for welcoming me! I know User:JoseFVega in real life. You did not tell me if you know him but you if not say hi to him on his talk page. Thank a lot! Candiate I'm sorry Daniel.c.c.,but you can't enter The Toa Matoran in the MoC Contest without a picture,because then we can't really see what it looks like.I like the content,though.Maybe you can take a picture of all of them and put it on that page?-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :All you have to do to upload a picture is click 'Upload images to the wiki' in the bottom-right hand corner of a editing screen.There you can upload it by clicking 'Browse' next to 'Source filename:' and you click on the picture you wish to upload in the pop-up from your computer.The next field,'Destination filename:' will be automatically filled in to match the name of the picture from the computer.You may change it,but it must have the same extension (example:.png) that the picture has,otherwise you'll get an error message.Then there is the 'Summary:' field.This is optional,where you can fill in a summary of the picture.Finally,there is the 'Licensing:' field,which is where you put the license that you have for your picture.I usually use the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike license. :Once your done,click the 'upload' button.Sometimes it will give you a warning,such as the file already exists or it is very large or it is corrupt/incorrect extension. :Once it is uploaded,you will be redirected to the page that holds the file.Copy the title at the top (example:Image:Sand) and go to the page you wish to put the picture on.Click edit.Put two left and two right brackets ([[]]) where you want the picture.Paste the title in the space in between the brackets so it looks like this: : :If it is too big,add a pipe (|) between the name and the right brackets (like this: ) then add a value of pixels like 200 or 100,the put them in like this: : :You can also add other things like a frame,make it a thumbnail,or alternate text. :To make alternate text,add another pipe (|) and type what you want there.When a cursor hovers over the image now,it will say this in a whitish box.If you have a frame or thumbnail on,it will show it underneath the picture,too. :The thumbnail option automatically resizes the picture to about 100 pixels and puts a frame on it.To put a thumbnail on,do this: : :To make a frame,do this: : :You can have all these options on at once,except for frame and thumb,since they both have basically the same thing except thumb makes the picture smaller.Plus,you can't have a px option with thumb,because thumb already changes the number of pixels. Note that when you add another option,you must have a pipe (|) between them all,so it looks like this: : :One more thing:You don't have to put the parenthesis in the thing.That is just to distinguish what part is what. :I hope this helps. :-- Techie[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 21:29, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Digital BIONICLES Well,there are several ways.Please tell me which type you want first. 1.)This? or: 2.)This? -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 00:49, 4 June 2008 (UTC) RE:Did I create? Here is a response to your question, I did not create this wiki, but I was one of the first people here who improved it and made articles. I can make other people admins, but I haven't yet. I am also good with sprites like Seth, or The Oracle, and I am making a sprite movie. If there is anything you need, feel free to tell me! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Pics & Comics Yes,sorry for replying to your question in a while. 1.To make those figures,use the following links on this page You can follow the instructions there,too.(They have a guide here) 2.I would be interested in your comics,and I am looking forward with our partnership.(I also have a partnership with Crazy-Lihkan38,so we'll all be one big comic,then) -- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 01:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Well,practice makes perfect. ::To make the first one,follow the same directions for the second one,but use these links.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 15:40, 30 June 2008 (UTC) RE:I'm not sure what to put here Well if u have good ideas you should make your own comix if u have the right sprites and things. Im going to start making my own comix again once i stop being lazy and find the motivation to actually start working on my movie again. If you do have ideas that you would allow ME to use, im not sure wat format it would take so you could get them to me without anyone else taking them. And for eavesdroppping, dotnt worry about it. When u r going to put a new message, its quite practical to read other ppl's messages by mistake. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] What do you think? I think me, you, and Seth should all like partner up and make comics. If we do, we must think of a name. Since we all make comics and we are all on Custom Bionicle, we should start something like Custom Bionicle Comics or CBW Comics (CBW would mean Custom Bionicle Wikia). Before we do so, I would like to at least start my second season of comics. Maybe you should talk to Seth about this. If you need anything sprite related, I have my own customized sprite accessorie kit. Just ask me! [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Triple Comic Yea sure,but you can leave me out for right now,I'm busy.-- Seth[[User talk:The Oracle23|'Chat with me']] 18:57, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Help me!!!! I am good at wikia stuff, but I still need some help. You seem to be able to actually get admin's ATTENSION once you send a chat message. Can you help me? ArchlordZerato-Player812 21:23, 5 September 2008 (UTC) LOL!!!! LOL!!!! I just saw the comedy central show with the dead terrorist puppet guy. The peanut guy was the funniest, with the long nosed supper hero with the Da-dadaDa!!!Theme song as a close second. thank you Thank you for responding. It's just i NEVER get responses. Also, you should check out my storyline "The War of Destiny," Which is about a huge war for a newly discovered world. For more info, check out my pages and my story so far; several have dicusion pages where you can leave me ideas. The Archlord One of my pages Please answer me!!!!!! 01:05, 14 September 2008 (UTC) By the way, I wanted to add this, I'm working on a story. It's called The War of Destiny. It sounds kinda cheesy, but check it out and follow the link on my sig. Leave your Ideas on the Talk Page on that link. Erm... do you want to join my group, The Archlord's Troop? BASICALLY, it is a group to make pages, templates, and(you are pretty good at this) images. But, like Pirakafreak is questioning, the point is to make better articles to improve the wiki. Any member can edit anyone else's page that categorizes it under the group. You have great ideas for comics, and Crazy-Lihkan38 has joined. So- If you have further questions, talk to me. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's TroopOBAMA SHALL WIN! 03:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Join? RE:MoC Contest (if that was you) :Was that you that left me a message? If so, you can have up to 3 entries, but only one can win.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] Roleplay its not a roleplay game its an RP site learn the difference ToaAnthrozThe Archlord's Troop 07:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Archlord's troops stuff Well yeah, I was sort of collaborating projects, but I didn't mean to go to that extent. Do what you want. :) --Mangekyou Itachi 23:59, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Games That's a good idea, but too advanced for me at the moment. Making games is not as easy as it seems, but once you get the hang of it it just takes some time. Games take patience to make but if you give them time they can turn out awesome. For the game you propose to happen, we'll need to ask permission from everyone who we want to have thier creations in the game. If you would want to try to make game, download the program I use here. I am currently busy programming my game. If you need any help, feel free to contact me. Give it a shot! Re: Aino's Blog Well, I have already continued the story far into the future... I haven't just uploaded them, because HT Productions is now closed until the move is complete. What other little post are you talking about? --Toatapio Nuva 15:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Now I remember that question! Sorry for not answering to it when you first posted it, I must've forgot! The answer is yes, sure you can do some house stealing. --Toatapio Nuva 18:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Sprite Kit Sorry for not responding, but I haven't been on the Wiki for awhile, because I'm waiting for the move to finish. Anyways, as of now and probably forever, I can only make Bionicle Sprites, sorry. And for comics, I don't believe I can right now because I have already foolishly set up tons of different projects and started to procrastinate, I have a comic series and a couple games I'm working on right now, so you can probably understand that I have no time. If you were going to make those comics, I wouldn't be able to make any but I could let you use my character. ''-CL38'' :How people make kits, I don't know. It takes much time of aligning and coloring sprites and can be very frustrating. I'm not very good at making entirely new kits but I am good with customizing existing styles. ''-CL38'' ::Is it all in paint? Yes, the spriting is. You can use other programs for other effects like color schemes and cool explosions and whatnot. For making comics, I usually use GIMP for cool effects. ''-CL38'' y Movie A movie sounds awesome! Though they take alot of time and frustration along the way but they are worth it. What do you need me to do? ''-CL38'' Yes I can animate it. If you need me to, I can also add sounds and music. ''-CL38'' Bwaa haaa haaa haaa haaa!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S; it is pretty weird PS.S; plez enter the picture you gave me; are you entering it for fahu,kino, gueg or dahe??? I'm putting him down as kino if thats ok Movie, cont. I would suggest maybe making a part of the movie before making the trailer, because the trailers usually advertise finished movies. Then we can we establish a release date for part 1. Anyways, what type of custom kit are you talking about? PS: Sorry I didn't respond as quick as your other messages, I was at an AC/DC concert last night! -''CL38'' RE: daniels comics Well, I don't know what characters to insert and where on that sheet. Besides, I don't know why you want me to do it, since you have put your own characters there and it looks fine. You can use my kit here. --Toatapio Nuva 05:43, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hello We haven't ever met, but I am committing a random act of kindness today. My random gift to you: [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Color That's OK. What would be your color choice? [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] hey i read some of your stuff, its ok, but your not that funny. 04:31, 26 August 2009 (UTC) enter enter the best on the wiki moc contest --Kopakamata97 20:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I love your idea I think your idea is great. I originally wanted ganon to become a fatherly figure to imydrex but the idea was scrapped to allow for their rivalry. I would greatly enjoy a paralell story to harbour your idea. I think it could have its own article and shud be written by the two of us. Please reply with your thoughts Now we have a vision and a loose theme through the story. Now one thing remains; the name. I have a title in mind; we don't have to use it but its an idea. Howabout Two against it all? picture depends if i have the pieces. just post a pic on my talkpage Hey Hey, thanks ill keep al that in mind. Also I already kinda know who does good stuff because i come on here to read their stories regularly. Alfius 00:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Contests OK, you know I feel very strongly about my contests so what the Karzahni is this??? 'no one will enter a contest if the alternative is free food. i didnt answer when do you attack me? lol ' That's just spam! And look at the shout box! I have creativity, I've got tons of characters and just thought the tons of users here would like to enter one of the contests. Obviuosly, you have offended me and I do not like it. Now can you just apologise and get this argument out of the way! Well I obviously found it very offensive. Haven't you read my user page where it says how annoyed I am with nobody entering. Through a broken mirror Hi, I'm teammcb. I'm pretty sure that it's you and I who keep trading off writing on Through a broken mirror, am I right? zythos It would be impossible for me to re-create him as i own neither maxilos or photok Thank You Hi this is User:Lego aquaman13 thank you for answering. Also about the message I gave you sorry about hat I did not know that you should write at the bottom of the page ( I know that sounds so noobish). Thanks again! Thank you! Thank you for entering my Toa Moc Contest! I will comment you at the end of the contest if you've won. Thank you for participating.